


Heat Wave

by Azar



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip's been working too hard and Hoshi has orders to distract him for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, wow, how to explain this one. The Linguistics Database website had a "Challenge in a Can": basically a random pairing generator only with prompts instead of pairings. Well, DebC, Medie and I were playing with it one night and kept getting the word "wall" in our prompts. So, somehow this mutated in our twisted minds into challenging each other to write smut from the point of view of a wall. The same wall. Sadly, I don't know if DebC's or Medie's stories are available online anymore, but here's mine. It should stand alone once you understand the device. *g* Dedicated to Deb and Medie for forcing me to finish this. ;-) And to Debbie for being my...technical consultant. And thanks also to my beta, CJ McCool. :-)

A wall's work is never done. I just have to keep reminding myself of that.

Suuuure. Right now, if I had teeth, I'd be gritting them. I suppose I should've known someone would be down here, as hot as it is in this tin can right now--environmental controls must be acting up--but I wasn't expecting _them_. So sue me, I thought the Chief Engineer would be over in Engineering fixing this.

Apparently he has the same thought, because I hear him mutter: "C'mon, Hosh. I can't just leave with the ship bakin' like this..."

****

"You've been working on it for thirty-six hours straight," she rejoins. "Unless you don't trust your staff, you don't have to kill yourself to get this fixed. Besides, I seem to remember the Captain ordering you to take some time off and relax."

"So what're we doin' down here?"

"You promised to show me the coolest spot in the ship, which our cabin would not be. And I..." Hoshi purrs, "...promised I'd distract you for at least a couple of hours."

"Distract me, huh?" Suddenly he sounds intrigued. "And how were you planning to do that?"

As they come into view, she runs her hand up his arm to his chest, tugging at the zipper on his uniform. "Oh, I had a few ideas."

Even the dim light of this deserted corner is reflected in the sheen of sweat on their faces, making them glow softly. Faces that draw closer together as she continues to pull on his jumpsuit, until their mouths meet in a hungry kiss.

"Well far be it for me to make you break a promise to the Cap'n..." he mutters in a husky tone, as they break apart to gasp for air.

His companion lets out something like a giggle. "Good, because coolest spot on the ship or no, I am suffocating in this damned uniform..."

"Is that so? Can't have that..."

"So are you going to help me out of it or do I have to do it all by myself?"

"What kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn't help a lady when she asked for it?"

"I hope you aren't planning to be too gentlemanly," is the low, almost growled retort. She twines her arms around his neck.

Trip leans in for another kiss, murmuring, "So what should I plan on, then?" against her lips.

She laughs. "Shut up and ravish me already."

"Yes, ma'am!"

For a moment they fall silent again, engrossed in each other. Then Hoshi groans and forces out, between kisses, "Someone...needs to talk...to Starfleet...about these uniforms..."

Her partner in crime chuckles, strong hands gently pushing the now-unzipped front of her jumpsuit off her shoulders. "I dunno..." His movements slow, inching the sleeves down her arms at a pace that seems to extend the physical contact almost infinitely. "Seems to me that's half the fun."

The ragged intake of breath from the ensign seems to agree. She lets her hands slide down to return the favor, then lifts her arms to allow him to pull the gray t-shirt over her head. Instead of the standard issue blue tank undershirt, a lacy, revealing red bra is disclosed.

Trip pauses, impressed. "Well, now, yer just full o' surprises, aren'tcha?"

Hoshi smiles. "Had to do something to keep you from spending one more night in engineering..." She kisses him again, as if to emphasize her point, fingers teasing his belly button as she tugs on his t-shirt. "...without me..." For one brief instant contact is broken as he lets her pull both shirt and undershirt over his head and discard them somewhere in the darkness.

His breath is growing more ragged now. "Don't think I wasn't missin' ya every second, darlin'..."

"Shhh..." Another kiss, this one communicating that no apology, no excuse is needed. "You're still talking too much."

With a grin, he acquiesces, turning his attention to her throat as they brace themselves against the far wall. Playfulness begins to fade into a quiet, mutual reverence. Hands, lips and bodies delight in each touch, beyond mere passion. There is adoration in the fingers that skim over each other's hips, freeing the uniforms at last to puddle at their feet. There is worship in the thumbs that slip under the hem of her panties, and his boxers, sending both tumbling after the discarded uniforms. There is devotion in the arms that lift her from the floor, and in the legs that fasten possessively around his waist.

The linguist shivers with anticipation, draping herself around his shoulders. "Mmmm...can feel the ship moving even better down here..."

"Don't think that's the ship..." is the gravelly response, accompanied by a grin.

She shifts against him, testing the evidence and finding it solid. "May be right..."

"Jus' how acute is...that...sense o' touch of yours?" he wonders breathlessly, once again playful. Her only response is an almost delirious gasp, inspiring an even bigger smile to cross his face. "Guess that answers m'question..."

Her legs tighten around his waist, every language that she knows failing as need pushes her past all words but one:

"Now."

He obeys, and together they find the rhythm that first taught the world to dance. For love is not the sum of one and one, but the power of it.

Now a single organism instead of two, they finish the climb, bearing each other to the summit. And reaching it, they collapse in each other's arms and tumble down together just as they rose.

This is how it is meant to be. This bond, this union, he could never shy away from. If he had the power, he would welcome her into his mind just as she welcomes him into her body, and both of them into each other's hearts.

She wishes there were a word for it, a name for what she feels--as though she were being touched for the first time because no other touch has ever reached her soul. Maybe someday she will find that word, in some language she has yet to learn.

As if reading her thoughts, Trip lifts worshipful eyes to hers and tangles one hand in her disheveled hair, the other still holding them both upright. "Love you," he whispers.

For the moment, that simple word will more than suffice.

"I love you, too."

****

Well, I suppose there's nothing to be done. Unless someone gets it in their head to tear me down and reinstall me in another more public part of this ship, I'll probably play host to any number more encounters. But this is one I'll remember, and not without a little fondness.

I suppose if I were human I'd be considered a voyeur. But I'm a wall--it's not like I can just close my eyes or walk away when things get...intimate. So they should take this as a compliment--for once I've stopped gritting my nonexistent teeth and reminding myself it's all part of the job.

Almost wish I had a way to thank them for that.

Ah well. Too late now--they're leaving anyway, looking pleasantly disheveled. But for what it's worth, they have my blessing.

I even kinda hope they come back again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the following prompts:
> 
> Trip / Delight / Wall  
> Linguist / Hot / Wall  
> Ensign / Disheveled / Wall  
> Trip / Love / Wall


End file.
